monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Cleo de Nile/Generation 1
Cleo de Nile is the daughter of The Mummy and is approximately 5,842 years old (give or take a few years). She is going out with Deuce Gorgon and is the captain of the varsity fear squad. She tends to be arrogant and bossy, but has a real heart of gold and has the best ghoulfriends. She's the most popular ghoul in school and the true Queen Bee of Monster High. She is voiced by Salli Saffioti. Personality Cleo's royalty, and expects everyone to treat her like it. Usually, her attitude is selfish, spoiled, arrogant, and unkind; she can't be entirely blamed for her behavior, because it's shown that she was raised to be like this. She is extremely competitive with other ghouls, especially Toralei Stripe. But deep down, Cleo's a very caring, kind and thoughtful ghoul with a sweet hearted boyfriend. Although Cleo has been known to take advantage of her friendship with Ghoulia Yelps by using her as a personal assistant or cheating off of her, she's very kind to her and helping her to overcome her shyness, showing that she really does care about Ghoulia and their friendship. She can work well with the others if they share a common goal, like trying to avoid the gym teacher or helping Draculaura find her "perfect guy", in which case she becomes the de facto leader of the ghouls. She's a highly effective organizer and leader. In the first half of the season webisodes, Cleo is primarily played as an antagonist, and has a rivalry with Clawdeen Wolf. But she becomes nicer to the ghouls, and in the second season she's finally confronted with her own uncompromising, overbearing nature when all the fearleaders except for Frankie Stein quit the fearleading squad, and gets along much better with the ghouls. Portrayals In the webisodes and Monster High movie New Ghoul @ School, Cleo's voice is provided by Salli Saffioti, who also provides the voice for Clawdeen Wolf. In the music video for the Monster High Fright Song, there are several character analogues who received creative interpretation by the video crew. The mummy girl is played by Megan Mackenzi. Physical Description Cleo de Nile is a mummy in the possession of long black hair with brown and gold highlights. Her skin is mocha colored, smooth and flawless. She has turquoise eyes (sometimes green 'Schools Out'). Many parts about her points to her regal heritage, such as her ever-present burial wrappings, which she has to wear lest she disappear into dust,Cleo de Nile's Facebook profile and a crystal birthmark under her right eye. Relationships Family Cleo lives with her father and older sister Nefera de Nile "in this palace that looks like a movie set with servants and all.... they're like rockstars or something."Holt Hyde's Diary, August 1st In the books, her dad's name is Ramses de Nile, and he's an antiques dealer. There's so far no mention of Mr. de Nile's wife, Cleo and Nefera's mom. In The Ghoul Next Door, Nefertiti is said to be the girls' aunt. In the webisode "Miss Infearmation", Cleo mentions having an older sister called Nefera de Nile, who's out of the country with their father. Clawd's diary also mentions Nefera being the previous fear squad captain.Clawd Wolf's School's Out Diary, October the 18th Nefera is said to be a model in Cleo's School's Out diary.Cleo de Nile's School's Out Diary, Tenth Month 22nd Day Based on both the 'School's Out' diaries and the webisodes, Cleo and Nefera do not get on very well. Friends At the beginning of the series, Clawdeen is angry with Cleo for dumping her brother Clawd, but now Cleo and Clawdeen are best friends and on the fear squad together. She is friends with Ghoulia Yelps, and they even plan their school schedules together.Ghoulia Yelps's Diary, September 1st Ghoulia often serves as Cleo's personal assistant ("Copy Canine", "Mad Science Fair"), but also shows her great kindness as well. She is sometimes bossy and demanding to the other ghouls, but she's also shown to be afraid of opening herself up to deeper friendships and making herself seem vulnerable. As the series has progressed, she has mellowed out and become much nicer and BFFs with the other ghouls. Pet Cleo de Nile's pet is a snake named Hissette, whose attitude reflects Cleo's. In the Monster High books, Deuce gave Hissette to Cleo as a gift, saying she was his mom's 'first gray hair', yet in her diary, it was stated thet it was given to her as a gift from Egypt. In the books, Cleo also has seven cats named Chisisi, Bastet, Akins, Ebonee, Ufa, Usi, and Miu-Miu. This is a reference to how cats were worshipped in Ancient Egypt. Romance Cleo's dating Deuce Gorgon. She used to date Clawdeen Wolf's older brother Clawd, but according to Ghoulia it ended badly. She said that it doesn't help that Cleo started dating Deuce the next day.Ghoulia Yelps's Diary, August 15th Even if Deuce occasionally gets tired of her competitive personality, his feelings for her are true. Cleo De Nile In The Monster High books In the book, Cleo is much nicer to the other girls, even Clawdeen (mostly due to their status as RADs), with whom she made her first appearance. Apparently she was one of the most popular girls at Merston High, despite being a RAD. Bekka hates her because she kissed Brett, who was Bekka's boyfriend at the time. Cleo and Melody have a constant feud, which started with Melody accidentally bumping into Cleo in the school cafeteria. Cleo kisses Jackson, turning him into DJ, and Melody eventually starts using Deuce against her. Cleo helps out with Frankie trying to get the RADs out of hiding when she learns Deuce is going to the Monster Mash with Melody. Cleo also calls Melody "Melodork" in the first and second books, although they eventually end up trusting each other. In Ghoul Next Door, Cleo is one of the few monsters who are against the idea of human-monster equality. When she is offered a photoshoot for Teen Vogue, she does everything in her power to get her friends involved. When Brett's idea of a video is introduced, she hates it, mostly because it's the same day as her photoshoot; she tries to put an end to it, losing her friends in the process. When all hope seems lost, she forms an alliance with Bekka, which backfires when the uncensored video is aired and all her friends believe it was her doing. In Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way, Cleo clears her name during a big R.I.P and is one of the few RADs who stay in town, due to her not being shown in the video. She and Melody become good friends after discovering a common hatred of Bekka. Later on, she, Melody, and her servants set up Clawdeen's sassy sweet 16th, where she flaunts her RAD status. She competes with Frankie in Back and Deader Than Ever in a competition that will pick a couple from Merston to represent the school as the it couple in a nation-wide contest that will sponsor a school and give a million dollars to the winning school. Here she shows her competitive side and her ruthlessness; her relationship with Frankie is more strained in this book. However, at the end, she and Frankie make-up and salvage their friendship. Clothing cleobasic.JPG|Cleo basic Picture_410.png|Cleo Dawn of the Dance cleodenilegloombeachboxart.jpg|Cleo de Nile Gloom Beach 225492 126619900749166 100002034693740 191484 579879 n.jpg|Cleo de Nile Dead Tired 1.JPG|Cleo Dead Tired Cartoon Rrrr.jpg|Cleo de nile School out monster-high-ghouls-rule-doll-cleo-de-nile.jpg|Cleo de nile Ghouls Rule Doll:) Basic Cleo wears a strapless jumpsuit made of yellow-colored mummy wrappings, and a turquoise wrapped organdy top with black lining. She carries her phone on a strap on her thigh. She accessorizes with gold jewelry which includes a belt, earrings, an arm bracelet, and a headdress with jewels, and mummy wrappings which match the gold highlights and streaks in her hair. Dawn of the Dance Cleo wears a green, teal, and yellow off-the-shoulder dress with one sleeve, and tights on one leg, with green shoes with little diamonds on the heels. The doll comes with a gold iCoffin, and a pyramid shaped purse. Cleo wears her hair short with gold dots and teal streaks. Gloom Beach Cleo wears a yellow and black striped two-piece bathing suit with a strap across the abdomen, a matching leg warmer on her left leg and a matching wrist warmer on her right arm and accessorizes with pyramid hoop like earrings and a gold and teal fan. Her sunglasses, waist wrap, lipstick and toe sandals are teal blue. Her hair is pulled back into a high ponytail. Dead Tired Cleo wears a teal mixed with gold-yellow colored pajamas. She has one matching arm warmer. Her hair is parted and pulled back. She has teal slippers and a yellow-gold eye mask with the Eyes of Horus (an Egyptian God) on it. She comes with a pyramid shaped nightlight. Go Monster High Team!!! Cleo wears the basic fearleading uniform, although she adds mummy wrap leggings underneath. She also wears an armband and ankle band made of mummy wraps. School's Out Cleo has bangs that are cut diagonally across. Her hair has blue, brown, and gold streaks. Cleo wears a gold headband, a gold choker with turquoise dimonds, gold earrings with the Eye of Horus in the middle, and she also wears a sleeveless off the shoulder black and gold and teal top with black printed slashes with a glittering grey skirt and a gold belt wrap. She wears black leggings with tight black and gold wraps around her leg and arms one longer than the other and light blue heeled sandals. The heels of her shoes are hour glasses. the outfit comes with a black and gold bag with a gold strap, turquoise beads encrusted into it, turquoise fringe and a golden Eye of Horus in the center, as well as a black, gold, and turquoise binder. Maul Fashion Cleo wears a gold halter playsuit with yellow jewels across the chest, she wears a blue triangle link belt, and has bandaging for each arm, one longer than the other. She wears gold and black heels on her feet. She comes with a blue canvas bag with a canopic jar on it. Cleo de Nile's Gallery Screen shot 2010-12-10 at 3.00.31 PM.png|Cleo de Nile texting Draculaura CleodeNilepaperbag.png|Cleo de Nile wearing a paper bag Cleo1.jpg|Angry Cleo 24925742 jpeg_preview_large.jpg|Cleo staring at Frankie in Fear Squad. 4596681179_ebaec4a7e6.jpg|Cleo gaping at Frankie in Fear Squad. 4597283674_d589ba2bfa.jpg|Cleo de Nile growling at her attempt failing. Cleo-De-Nile-monster-high-19828121-271-334.jpg|Cleo de Nile in Fear-A-Mid Power. The-Hot-Boy-monster-high-club-14846261-731-416.jpg|Cleo de Nile making Draculaura "memorable" in The Hot Boy. Clawditions-monster-high-club-14848207-754-415.jpg|Cleo de Nile auditioning after spilling marbles, ruining Clawdeen's audition in Clawditions. Clawditions-monster-high-club-14848203-754-419.jpg|Cleo and Clawdeen injured in Clawditions. GhouliaBathingSuit.jpg|Cleo in her Gloom Beach outfit in the webisodes. C.jpg|Cleo's School's Out promo Queen of the Scammed - grand welcome.jpg|Cleo accepting the applause from the Monster High students in "Queen of the Scammed". 5.jpg|Dynastic Diva IntroV1 - Deuce and Cleo.jpg|Cleo giving a snarl to Clawdeen, Draculaura, and Frankie during the theme song. Queen of the Scammed - ruined photo.jpg|The girls group photo in "Queen of the Scammed". bookcleo.jpg|Cleo's chapter picture in the books. Cleo's House 1.jpg|Cleo's House - Exterior. Shown in "Miss Infearmation" Cleo's House 2.jpg|Cleo's House - Interior. Shown in "Miss Infearmation" Fright-Song-Monster-High-Theme-monster-high-19827790-456-296.jpg|Cleo in the Fright Song theme The-Hot-Boy-monster-high-club-14846245-749-413.jpg|"Leave it to Cleo!" Cleo and Deuce.jpg|Cleo with Deuce Gorgon in the Higher Deaducation Advert MH-monster-high-19733779-216-264.jpg|Cleo thinking about Frankie joining the fear squad ImagesCAYEC34C.jpg|Cleo in the fright song 4596659743 dd79c1c897.jpg|Cleo and Deuce Cleo Protects the statue.png|Cleo faking a story to miss Blood good Cleomessedup.png|Cleo's bad hair day Cleozi.png|Cleo's dream of winning the fearleading stick MH-monster-high-23803429-960-640.jpg|I don't know how these got here. Ghoul4.jpg|Cleo and Ghoulia MHCDNSOC.jpg|Cleo School's Out costume MHCDNC.jpg|Cleo costume Abbey&the ghouls.png|Cleo saying to Abbey that she can't come with them to lagoona's swim Snapshot 1 (9-30-2011 8-06 PM).png|Cleo looking in the mirror Snapshot 6 (9-30-2011 7-55 PM).png|Deuce hiding something from Cleo CleoGhoulia.jpg|You are NOT getting me in there. CleoGroupHug.jpg|Group hug after leaving the KIND curtain booth. Cleo34.jpg|Receives an MMS from Spectra. MH DT.png|dead tired party MH DT Frankie.png|Cleo looking in her mirror cleoSpying.jpg|Cleo spying on Operetta and Deuce 315543_10150312041387481_225525412480_8407551_825937138_n.jpg|Cleo in fearleading Untitledg.jpg|Fright on party (cleo in middle) Cleo123677.png|Theres a meeting for the fear leading squad come on! Dp62.PNG|cleo and fearleading team worried Dp59.PNG|cleo sad Dp52.PNG|thank you so much Mrs.bloodgood Game of DeNile - Abbey vs Cleo.jpg|Cleo and Abbey in Dead Tired outfits. 14.JPG|mister hellscream meet my boyfriend 16.JPG|cleo shaking hands with gory Dp65.PNG|Cleo worried cleo18899.PNG|Cleo and Ghoulia Toralei912371111.png|Toralei trying to get the pom poms off Cleo Frankie Staff.png|Frankie trying to save the stick that Cleo through 90342809385000000 m.png|Cleo talking to her sister Nefera Rrrr.jpg|Cleo forcing Deuce to beat Gory and Bram at the dance 77667766711.PNG|Cleo with her ghouls at fearleading Cleo_90078.PNG|sad Cleo Pompom fight.JPG|Cleo trying to get the pom poms of Toralei Cleo00781.png|Cleo looking at her sister 001i8123.png|"What. She knows all the moves." MH9001.PNG|Cleo worrying that Nefera will cheat her way to win the Mashionals. Cleo vanity set.jpg|Cleo's vanity set cleodg.png|Cleo in Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love ? DraculauraClawdeenCleo.gif|cleo (far left) in skull shores ScreamingGhouls.jpg|cleo sreaming IntheJungle.jpg|c'mon ghouls we have work to do ClawdeenandCleo.jpg|bad wolfe ClawdeenCleoFrankieJackson.jpg|clawdeen you cant be serious CleoandClawdeen.jpg|cleo in Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love CleoandDeuce.png|cleo and duece FrankieClawdeenCleo.jpg|oh no Kind Campaign at Monster High.jpg|kind campain CleoDawnoftheDead.jpg|cleo dawn of the dance CleoSchoolsOut.jpg|cleo school's out He.png|cleo fan art Cleode-Nile.jpg|cleo sitting Cleo-deNile.jpg|cleo standing Cleo-De-Nile.jpg|cleo diva Cleo-Dead-Tired.jpg 765px-CdN&GYo.PNG MostLikelyTo....jpg 55.png Cleo.jpg CleooftheDance.jpg DynasticDiva.jpg AhhhPerfection.jpg CleosVanity.jpg CleoLuggage.jpg cranio9.png cranio11.png cranio14.png cranio17.png|because they want to Frankie? should want me. cranio19.png|Cleo with spider fear Capture-20120417-174145.jpg 6.png 7.png Cleo love Cleo.png|cleo shot with in arrow and falled in love with her self in why do ghouls fall in love?|link=Facebook IMG_1410.JPG cranio30.png Notes * She has the ability to charm snakes, but refuses to do this to manipulate Deuce.Cleo de Nile's School's Out Diary, Tenth Month 12th Day * We learn in "Daydream of the Dead" that Cleo has at least 10,000 servants. * In the 'School's Out' line, Cleo was voted "Most Likely to Command Attention", and in an official Facebook photo, she was voted "Most Likely to Leave a Legacy". * We learn in "Hiss-teria" that Cleo is afraid of spiders. This comes up again in "Escape From Skull Shores". * The hieroglyphs on Cleo's vanity translate to Klio, the first part of how the real-life Cleopatra's name was spelled. In Ancient Egyptian, there is no letter representing an "e"-sound and phonetically the "e" in "Cleopatra" was and is treated as an "i". Meanwhile, Ancient Egyptian had three letters for "k", one for the "c/k" sound, one for the "kh" sound, and one for the "q/k" sound. Cleopatra's name was spelled with the latter "k".Egyptian hieroglyphs: Early representation * Cleo is nyctophobic, or afraid of the dark after being entombed for millenia.Facebook entry of May 12, 2011 * Cleo's catchphrase is "Oh, my Ra!" as a replacement for "Oh, my God!" In the books she also uses "Ka." (Ra - egyptian sun god, Ka - soul) References Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Fear Squad members Category:Mummies Category:Book characters Category:Volume 1 characters Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:New Ghoul @ School characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? characters Category:Escape From Skull Shores characters Category:Plushies Category:2010 dolls Category:2011 dolls Category:Basic Category:Dawn of the Dance Category:Gloom Beach Category:Dead Tired Category:Go Monster High Team!!! Category:School's Out Category:Maul Fashion Category:Ghouls Rule